Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to computer-implemented methods and systems for using a zoning code applicable to a particular site or target area (such as a neighborhood) to determine actual density capacity and/or development potential for the site or target area and/or for calibrating and designing zoning codes and/or visualizing impact of proposed amendments to existing zoning codes.
Background
Most developed municipalities in the world use zoning to regulate land use. To implement zoning, municipalities enact regulations called zoning codes. Various types of zoning codes are used by municipalities to regulate urban design, planning and development.
In one type of code, called a form-based code, each property is allocated within a specified density zone. Density zones are included on a zoning map, which has colorized representations of each specified density zone. Density zones may be affected by surroundings in municipalities, including, but not limited to, public transit systems, historic preservation sites, and various types of civic uses.
Model form-based codes, such as the SmartCode developed by Duany Plater Zyberk & Company, are frequently adopted by municipalities to create neighborhoods that incorporate character and reflect community vision. In using these types of codes, once the allocation of property is complete, the code is often manually referenced by real-estate professionals to assess density capacity. If necessary, a developer may increase density capacity after consideration of several factors, like bonuses or incentives, which are codified in the zoning code.
Another important type of zoning code is single-use or “Euclidean” zoning, in which every day uses are separated from each other, and land with similar uses is grouped together. This is a common type of zoning code that exists in multiple cities around the world, however most of those cities are moving towards replacing these codes with form-based codes or other mixed-use alternatives.
Real-estate professionals may then determine building criteria in accordance with the municipality's zoning code. For example, a real-estate professional may choose to consider various massing configurations, heights, uses, parking options and layouts. After the criteria are determined, the real-estate professional will typically continue with a lengthy and costly process of analysis and design to determine the real development capacity for a site or target area. Only then will the real-estate professional submit a permit application to the municipality, requesting review and approval. The municipality then engages in a similar process to assess whether the developer is in compliance with the zoning code.
While this process is suitable for some, many real-estate professionals find manual reference to zoning codes time-consuming and frustrating, particularly real-estate professionals seeking to assess alternative criteria or investment due diligence. Instead of seeking one set of criteria for development, real-estate professionals may want to try alternative uses, densities, building configurations, incentives, etc. In addition, municipalities may also find manual reference to zoning codes particularly frustrating, upon reviewing multiple criteria and interpretations submitted by real-estate professionals.
U. S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0055091 to Budlong discloses a system and method for transforming real estate data and municipal codes and zoning rules into usable data for non-land use experts. Similarly, U. S. Patent No. 2009/0125283 to Conover discloses a method and apparatus for automatically determining compliance with building regulations.
However, there is a significant difference between determining zoning allowances and calculating the actual capacity of a lot, assemblage of lots or geographical area, permitted by the combination of all regulations and limitations in zoning codes. In most instances, the actual development or density capacity is significantly different from the general zoning allowances.
Actual development capacity entails volumetric analysis of zoning regulations in addition to real world limitations that may or may not be included in zoning codes. This includes, but is not limited to, parking, access and circulation, volumetric requirements, environmental constraints (such as FAA height restrictions, flood levels, etc.), access to transportation, legal easements, historical designations and other factors.
Building capacity is extremely important to developers, architects, governments and planners, because it provides the necessary context for understanding the impact that development of the lot, assemblage of lots or geographical area will have to important metrics, such as building costs, taxable values, demographics and infrastructure services.
As such, there is a clear need for methods and systems which seek to relieve the frequent frustrations, impediments and time consuming processes encountered by municipalities and real-estate professionals in determining actual density capacity and/or development potential of a site or area. There is a further need for methods and systems that consider all applicable limitations on a specific site to calculate an actual capacity (and not just the allowed capacity under the code) available for use on the site, including clear analytics and charts.